


Strange Love

by Kidhuzural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Decisions, Endless Sleep Curse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22166038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kidhuzural/pseuds/Kidhuzural
Summary: Venturing himself in the woods one day, Sam falls and twists his ankle. Thankfully enough, a beautiful boy helps him.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 20





	Strange Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 12 Days of Wincestmas :)

Sam wasn’t exactly a spoiled brat. He was spoiled, of course, as a prince, he had had everything he wanted growing up. But he wouldn’t go as far as to say that he was a brat. He, however, didn’t like the amount of rules set for him. He couldn’t even leave the castle without someone chaperoning him.

That was why he had learnt how to escape from the castle without being seen. He wouldn’t really interact with people, but he enjoyed walking around town, seeing the people and, sometimes, when he was feeling particularly brave, he ventured into the woods.

That day, he had felt adventurous and had entered the woods. He enjoyed watching the birds, the small animals, the flowers – everything was so peaceful, and Sam for once in his life felt free.

Reality came crashing down on him, however, when he stepped on a small hole in the ground and twisted his ankle.

He was in such incredible pain that he had no idea how he hadn’t passed out. He had tried standing up, but it was no use. He wondered if he had broken his ankle, but he knew barely anything about medicine.

It was when it started to rain that Sam lost all hope.

He started yelling for help, but he doubted anyone would hear him over the sound of the rain. And yet, he continued screaming, starting to grow scared of the day turning into night, the owls flying by, the rustling of the trees and leaves.

He was softly crying, sure he was going to die, when he saw a shadow getting closer. He braced himself for a wild animal, but then the silhouette took the shape of a man and Sam was relieved.

“Hey! Help!” The man continued walking, now with stronger strides toward him, and there was a brief moment when Sam thought the man might actually do more harm to him. However, soon the man was kneeling beside him, worry written all over his face. Sam couldn’t see much of him, but he seemed young, maybe Sam’s age.

“What happened?” The boy’s hands hovered, hesitating, unsure if he should touch, and Sam guessed that he might be afraid to hurt him.

“I… I think I twisted my ankle.” Sam said, and he hated how young he sounded. He was sixteen now. In a couple of years, he’d be marrying a nice princess.

“I’ll… I’ll take you to my caretaker. He can make you better in no time.” The boy smiled at Sam, and Sam blushed a little, not really used to talking to people his age. “Can I carry you?” Sam nodded and very slowly, the boy took him on his back, carrying him.

Some minutes later, Sam decided to speak, as they were too far into the woods.

“What’s your name?”

“Sorry. I… My name’s Dean. I don’t see a lot of new people, I forgot I had to introduce myself.” Sam chuckled, relating to that.

“It’s okay. I’m Sam.”

“Nice to meet you, Sam.” Dean said.

“Nice to meet you, Dean.” There was another few minutes of silence, before Sam spoke again. “Where are you taking me? We’re getting further away from the city.” Dean hesitated for a moment before replying.

“I don’t live in the city. I live further this way. It’s a humble place, but it’s good.” A moment of silence, and then: “Unless you’re uncomfortable? I can take you to the city if you want.”

“No, it’s okay.” Sam caught himself denying before even thinking it through. He had no idea why he agreed to go to this stranger’s house, but he felt like he could trust him.

Some minutes later, they arrived at a lovely cabin. Sam held still as Dean opened the door for them.

“Dean?” A gruff, worried voice came from within, and in instants, a man with black hair and blue eyes appeared. Inside, there was a hearth and multiple lanterns, so it was better to see. “Who’s this?”

“This is Sam. I heard someone asking for help and… Well, he hurt his ankle.” The man nodded, pointing towards a door.

“Put him on your bed. I’ll draw you boys a hot bath. While you take yours, I’ll check on his ankle.” Dean did as he was told, and Sam was upset that he was going to be left alone. “Hello.” The man said, once he was back from the bathroom. “My name’s Castiel.”

“Hi.” Sam said, a bit intimidated for some reason he couldn’t exactly explain. “I have an elixir that will help you with the pain.” He raised a flask and gave it to Sam, who sniffed at the liquid and, making a face, just chugged the whole thing in one go. “Good. I’ll come check your ankle in a couple of minutes. I’ll heat up the soup. You two are drenched, it’s not good for your health.” Sam nodded and the man left.

Castiel was a very serious man, and Sam realised it was okay to trust him. And, as he had said, the pain in his ankle subsided a little. When Dean was back, only wearing underpants, Sam felt himself blushing.

Dean was stunning. Maybe a little too thin, but for someone who lived in the woods, he was quite fit. Not to mention that he had a beautiful face – full, inviting lips, green eyes with long lashes, freckles all over his face and chest… Sam had to put his hands over his lap, for he got a hard on just looking at this beautiful boy.

“Cas is almost done with the soup. Want me to help you to the bath?” Sam shook his head quickly and Dean tilted his head, eyebrow arched. “Okay, then.” He started going through his drawers, and Sam couldn’t help but look at Dean’s round ass. It was the best ass Sam had ever seen – although, he couldn’t say he saw many in his life.

“Dean, go eat.” Castiel called as Dean got ready. Dean waved at Sam, a small smile on his face, and went to the kitchen. Castiel then proceeded to help Sam to the bath. He gave some of Dean’s clothes that were slightly larger on him, and then, when Sam was ready, he joined Dean and Castiel to eat.

“Thank you for your help.” He said, before even starting to eat. He was starving, but he knew he had to be polite, mainly when Dean had clearly gone out of his way to help a complete stranger.

“No mention it.” Dean said, eating some bread now that he had finished his soup. He smiled, and Sam felt himself blushing once more. What was wrong with him? Why was he reacting like that?

“Dean and I are always ready to help whoever needs it. And we don’t expect anything in return. Thanks is more than enough.” Castiel complemented, taking Sam’s thoughts off Dean for a while.

“It was still very nice of you. You don’t know me, but you’re helping me heal, you bathed me and gave me food. Your kindness won’t go unaware.” Castiel shook his head and, for once, smiled.

“We are just happy to help. Now, eat.” Sam nodded and started eating. They ate in silence for a while, and once Dean was over he started washing the dishes and putting everything in place.

“I’ll take the couch today.” Dean mentioned, and Sam realised that it was far too late to go back home. His parents must have been worried sick about him, but he couldn’t ask these men to take him back to the castle at this time. Tomorrow, if he was feeling better, he’d most definitely go back home.

Sam took Dean’s bed and he didn’t complain about the harshness of the mattress and sheets. It didn’t take him long to fall asleep though, and in the morning, when he did wake up, he was feeling as good as ever – even better, if he was honest.

He left the room slowly, worried that he might wake someone, but he stopped in his tracks when he saw Dean sleeping on the couch. He was sleeping on his stomach, his arms under his head, hugging a too small pillow. He looked gorgeous, and Sam felt tempted to get a closer look.

He reprimanded himself and went to the window, looking outside and noticing that the rain hadn’t stopped. He sighed, wondering what he should do. He needed to go back home, but he didn’t know how, and he didn’t want to ask Castiel or Dean to take him back in that weather.

“You can stay for as long as you need.” Sam almost jumped at the hoarse voice coming from the couch. Dean still looked sleepy, his eyes half-lidden, his hair a mess, but he was looking at Sam.

“I… My parents are probably worried.” Dean continued looking at him for a while, and then he sat down, yawning as he went.

“I can take you back if you wish. But you might get a cold. The rain won’t stop for another two days, though. It’s your call.” Two days?

Sam looked at the window, thinking. It was wiser if he left and went home. He was already a nuisance here, not to mention that the whole kingdom might go insane if he didn’t come back in two days. However, looking back at Dean, his mind was made.

“I can stay.”

Dean smiled at Sam and Sam’s stomach filled with butterflies. How could a boy be so handsome and stir such intense feelings inside him? Sam remained in silence then, just looking at Dean.

“Wanna eat something?” He got up, stretching, his shirt ridding up, showing Sam a bit of the bony hips the boy had. Sam nodded, unable to speak.

Dean prepared some eggs for them, and when they sat down to eat, Sam couldn’t help but ask him things to get to know him better.

“Where’s your dad?” Dean laughed at that, and he shook his head.

“Cas isn’t my dad. My parents passed away when I was very young, so he took me in. He used to be a monk in the kingdom, but after he adopted me, he decided to come live here, so he’d have more time to care for me.” Dean explained, blushing a little when he noticed he was dumping all this information on the boy he met barely twelve hours ago. “I mean… I don’t call him dad, but I guess he kinda is?” Dean frowned and then sighed, annoyed with himself. “He’s usually an early bird, but he might be sleeping still. Yesterday was very taxing on him.”

Sam nodded, smiling sweetly at the boy. It was nice to have someone his age to talk to, and apparently it was the same for Dean.

“How old are you?” Sam asked next. He could tell Dean was a bit older, but he didn’t know how much older.

“Twenty.” Sam gaped at that. Dean was much older than he expected. He guessed that it was probably due to the fact that Dean was too thin, probably even underweight, but he had a spark in his eyes that made him look much younger. “You?”

“Sixteen.” Sam pouted. He knew it was only a matter of time for him to grow older, to probably marry a princess and then rule the kingdom, but being considered a child was something he loathed. He wanted to be respected as the young prince that he was, and not as just another spoiled brat – although, here he was, in the middle of the woods, in the house of some strangers. Maybe his family were right in treating him as a child – but that didn’t mean he was going to change.

“Any big plans for when you come of age?” Dean asked and Sam sighed. Technically, his parents had big plans for him – for his whole life. Sam, on the other hand, had no plans, so he shook his head. “Are you of royal blood? You could try becoming a knight!” Dean added, enthusiastically.

“How… How do you know—” Sam spoke, eyes widening. Had the boy found out he was the prince?

“Your clothes. They are from a very fine fabric, so I guessed. Sorry.” Sam shook his head, cursing himself internally for not realising that.

“It’s okay. Yeah, I’ll start the training to become a knight once I turn eighteen.” That was actually a lie. As the prince, he had started training since he was thirteen, but Sam didn’t want Dean to know he was the prince for some reason – maybe he worried that Dean would treat him differently if he knew, or, a more obscure thought occurred to him, Dean might not fancy him.

“That’s awesome!” Dean said, enthusiastic smile coming back at full force. “I’ve always wanted to be a knight.” He commented a little sadly, but his smile was still in place.

“Oh?” That was unexpected. Sam wondered why anyone would want to be a knight – and maybe die to protect the King, Queen and Prince. “Why don’t you come back with me, then?” Dean’s eyes widened and he chuckled a bit nervously.

“My parents were nobodies. I can’t even apply to be a knight. Not to mention that I don’t have any skill useful to be a knight. I don’t even know the names of the parts of the armour.” Dean rambled and Sam couldn’t help but giggle, which made Dean pout. “What? I’ve lived my whole life here. I can’t be a knight.”

“What if I told you,” Sam started, mischievous smile on his face, “that I can help you? I know the royal family. I’m sure I could put in a word that you’re someone worthy enough to be a knight.” Sam was sure that, once his family knew that this boy had gone into the rain to help him, they would instantly invite him to be a knight, so it wouldn’t be such hardship.

“I…” Dean frowned, considering, probably wondering if Sam was speaking the truth. “Truly?”

“Yes!” Sam nodded, smiling widely, making Dean blush in the process – and wasn’t he even more gorgeous with a blush on his face? “Besides, it would be nice having someone to hang out sometimes. And when I start my training, you can help me out too.” Sam knew that he’d probably have to tell Dean he was the prince before that, but for now, he chose to keep this secret.

“Thank you. I…” Dean was speechless, and that made Sam even happier, the butterflies in his stomach dancing around – and by the Gods, he was completely besotted with this boy. “Thank you.” Dean said again, smile the brightest Sam had seen so far, and he couldn’t help but feel accomplished to have made Dean this happy.

“So… What do you do for fun?”

Sam helped Dean clean the kitchen and then they sat down on the sofa, each with a book in hand. Dean had few books – he had said he had read them multiple times already, but it wasn’t like he could buy new ones. Sam was surprised Dean could read – many peasants didn’t know how, but Castiel, who had been a monk, knew how to read and write and taught Dean.

They spent a couple of hours reading, the rain falling even harder outside. Dean then decided to prepare lunch, since Castiel hadn’t risen yet, and Sam pretended to continue reading as he watched Dean cook, humming a soft song under his breath.

Sam wondered what could happen if he decided to stay here.

His parents would freak out, of course, but now that he had met Dean, he knew that it would be impossible for him to marry a princess. He knew he only knew Dean for less than a day, but he was already in love, and he wouldn’t let anyone dictate his life.

However, not going back meant that Dean wouldn’t be able to become a knight, and Sam had promised him that he’d help him become one.

Sam decided that, when it stopped raining, he’d make his decision. For now, he’d enjoy this beautiful boy as much as he could.

Castiel came out of his room as Dean was setting the table, and they ate together, Dean guiding the conversation, talking about the book he was rereading for the twentieth time – one of his favourites, but he didn’t read as often because he enjoyed forgetting some parts and then being able to get surprised all over again. Sam promised to himself that, if they did go back to the kingdom, Sam would give Dean all the books he wanted.

“Oh! And Sam told me he can help me become a knight!” Dean said enthusiastically, and Castiel’s eyes widened for a second before darkening. He looked at Dean with reprimanding eyes and Sam felt a knot in his throat, suddenly anxious.

“You know you’re not allowed to go to the kingdom.” Dean lowered his head, frowning a little. “You can’t be a knight and you’ll only be a problem for Sam if you go.” Sam was ready to defend Dean, to tell Castiel that it would be okay, but the older man hadn’t finished speaking. “You’re forbidden to go. In fact, once it stops raining, I’ll be the one to take Sam back. I need you here.”

“Yeah, sir.” Dean said, not looking up from his plate. He finished eating in silence and then started cleaning the dishes. Castiel continued eating and Sam, feeling irrationally angry, forced himself to finish – he couldn’t throw these people’s food away when they already had so little.

But once Dean was over, he went back to his room. Sam followed suit, not waiting for an invitation.

He tried to convince Dean of going anyway, but Dean wouldn’t have any of it. They sat on the bed together, Dean looking at his hands and Sam looking at Dean. Sam wanted to stay, and that was one more reason to do so.

However, he hated when adults tried controlling their children’s lives, and he made up his mind: He’d find a way of taking Dean with him back to the kingdom and make him a knight, even if it was the last thing he could do.

Sam couldn’t sleep that night. Dean had gone to the sofa to sleep, but Sam felt guilty for the day’s events. He sighed and tossed and turned on the bed, until he realised it had stopped raining. Standing up, Sam went to the window, opening it enough to check that yes, it had indeed stopped raining.

Slowly, and as quietly as he could, Sam made his way to the living room. Dean was asleep in the same position as he found him the day before, and Sam had to take a moment to admire the boy. It was highly unfair for someone to be this beautiful, though Sam had been lucky enough to have met him and seen him.

After saving the memory of Dean’s body, Sam kneeled next to him and shook his shoulder softly.

“Dean?” Dean frowned before blinking his eyes open. He looked at Sam and smiled, eyes already closing again. “Hey, wake up.” Dean’s eyes shot open then and he almost fell out of the sofa as he tried to stand up.

“What—” Sam could see that Dean was blushing and he smirked to himself at the thought that it was him that made him so embarrassed – so maybe Dean fancied Sam just as much as Sam fancied Dean.

“Come to the kingdom with me. Castiel is asleep.” Dean seemed to still be grasping what was reality and what was a dream, and he looked around before settling his eyes on Sam, sitting properly on the sofa. Sam sat beside him, eyes conveying all his yearning for the boy to come along.

“Sorry, Sammy, but I can’t.” Sam felt his heart skip a beat by being called Sammy. He had been called that growing up by his parents, but ever since he hit puberty, he had loathed that nickname. But Dean saying it sounded right, and he didn’t have the urge to tell him he shouldn’t be calling him that.

“Why not?” Dean just looked at him, looking miserable, and Sam turned on his side, getting closer to Dean. “You told me it was your dream to be a knight. Are you really going to let Castiel dictate your life? You’re an adult, you should do what makes you happy. And I can help.” Sam hesitated for a moment before adding, “Besides, we’ll keep in touch if you come with me.”

“I… Sammy… Castiel has taken care of me my entire life. I don’t want to be ungrateful. He said he needed me here, so I have to stay.” Sam was saddened by that. He already disliked when adults did that, but it seemed like Castiel was trying to guilt trip Dean into staying.

“I understand, but he’s an adult too. Shouldn’t he be able to live his life on his own? And when will you start living yours?” Dean looked at him, a hint of hope in his eyes, and Sam grabbed both of Dean’s hands. “Go back with me.”

Dean looked at their joined hands for a long moment, then to Castiel’s closed door. Sam could tell that going went against everything Dean believed, but the boy wanted to follow his dream, and he wanted to go with Sam.

After a moment, Dean nodded, looking at Sam with determination, a smile appearing.

“Alright. We should go, then. We can reach the kingdom by sundown.” Sam had to hold himself back, because the urge to kiss this wonderful boy was driving him insane. Maybe he’d be bold enough to kiss Dean one day, if he was sure the boy also wanted it. But for now, he was happy – he’d have Dean as a friend and a knight.

“I need to confess something.” Sam spoke as they reached the end of the woods, the dawn breaking through the leaves of the trees, making their path lighter and easier to follow.

“Huh? What is it?” Dean asked, smiling softly at him. They had fallen into a nice silence after Dean talked for so long about the woods and its plants and berries. Sam had been intrigued and asked many questions, interested in learning more. Dean had promised to take him back sometime to teach him about it.

“I’m… I’m not only of royal blood, I…” Sam paused for a moment, ashamed of keeping this a secret, but knowing that once he was seen, everyone would scream that the prince was back. “I’m actually the prince. My name’s Samuel Winchester.” Dean stopped on his tracks, eyes wide. Sam turned to look at him and he watched as all sorts of expressions went through Dean’s face. It was clear that the boy was surprised, shocked and… a little sad? Sam hadn’t known Dean long, but from what he could see, Dean was upset about the news. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you…”

“No, it’s… It’s okay… Just…” Dean blushed and frowned, looking at the ground before remembering they had to continue walking. They resumed walking and Dean was still thoughtful, until he stopped again and took hold of Sam’s hand. “Will you still be my friend? I mean, I don’t know anyone in the kingdom, I don’t know anyone my age. I don’t even know if it’ll be okay for me to become a knight.” Sam’s expression softened and he held Dean’s hand, giving it a light squeeze.

“I don’t like following the rules, so even if they say I’m not allowed to be your friend, I will. I know the kingdom like the back of my hand. I’ll find you in secret if I need to.” Dean seemed a little relieved and he smiled at Sam before looking at their hands and letting go, his cheeks growing redder.

“Great. I mean, I don’t want to get you in trouble.” He added, but Sam just shook his head.

They continued walking to the kingdom in silence, and once they reached the little town before the castle, whispers started. Soon, knights came, some on foot and others on horses, and they rounded Sam up.

“Your Royal Highness!” One of them said, bowing as he approached, worry on his face. “Your parents have been worried sick about you.” He side-eyed Dean, disgust clear in his face as he did so, but he completely ignored Dean. That angered Sam. Dean had been nothing but polite, nice and kind to him, and just because he was clearly a peasant, the knights were looking down on him.

“Yes, well…” He started, stepping closer to Dean. “I’m here now, and I’m fine. All thanks to him.” Sam pointed out, looking at Dean and opening an honest smile. That made Dean relax a little by his side, and he tried smiling back at the knights, but none of their eyes were on Dean. Sam’s expression darkened when he returned his gaze to his knight. “I demand a meeting with my parents.” The knights nodded, the ones on horses promptly left to warn the king and queen about the prince’s arrival. “Dean will be with me.”

“But, Your Royal Highness…” One of them started, but Sam rose a hand, silencing him.

“No buts. He’ll stay with me for the meeting. Now, take us to my parents.” Sam ordered and the knights nodded, clearly against their will.

“Yes, Your Royal Highness.”

Sam noticed Dean was tense beside him, so he walked closer to him, their arms brushing as they went. Dean looked at him and smiled, but he remained anxious.

Once they arrived at the castle, Dean’s mouth fell open, looking at everything in awe. Comparing Sam’s home to Dean’s cabin in the woods, Sam understood why Dean was so surprised by the size of it all. The ceilings were incredibly high, the windows just as big, and the doors were easily the size of Dean’s cabin in height – probably even higher.

When they entered the Royal Hall, the queen ran to Sam and hugged him, crying. Sam hugged his mom back, guilt washing over him. He knew they’d be upset, but he hadn’t fully grasped just how much until now. He held tightly onto his mom and let her cry and apprehend him in hushed tones, laced with loving words. When she was ready to let go, she smiled at him and looked at Dean.

Sam expected her to thank him for helping her son, or maybe just asking who he was, but what Mary did was completely uncharacteristic. Her expression changed from relieved to shocked and then to afraid. She looked at John, who had been waiting for his turn to pull his son for a hug, but John had a confused expression on his face. She tried to mask it all with a smile, but Sam knew her heart wasn’t on it.

“Welcome.” She said, finally turning to Dean, who was still clearly tense, but was trying his hardest to be polite. Dean tried bowing, just like he saw the knight do, but it was stilted and weird, and Sam couldn’t help but smile tenderly at him. “Thank you for bringing my son home. We’ll arrange that your kindness doesn’t go unnoticed.”

Dean looked at Sam and, before Dean had a chance to speak, Sam spoke.

“Mom, I was thinking maybe Dean could become a knight? He’s a bit older than most knights are when they start, but I’m sure he’ll do a great job!” Sam spoke excitedly, already imagining training with Dean, helping him learn to hold and wield a sword. Mary, however, crushed his dreams instantly.

“No.” It was so abrupt that everyone, including John, were shocked.

“Mary?” John asked in a low tone, more than just curiosity in that one word. Mary looked at him and then at Dean again, eyes softening for a brief instant before she looked at Sam.

“Sammy, darling, you know our rules regarding becoming a knight. And Dean… He simply can’t be one of them.”

“Why not?!” Sam asked loudly, growing angry. “And _don’t_ call me Sammy. I’m not a baby anymore!” Mary was shocked by his son’s reaction, but before she could say anything, John put a hand on her shoulder.

“Son, I’ll have a talk to your mother, and we’ll decide what’s best for Dean. Why don’t you show him around the castle?” Sam frowned, confused. Usually, John was the sternest of the two of them, and Mary was softer, spoiling him easily. But now, Mary was acting weird and John was on Sam’s side?

Instead of pointing this out, Sam decided to accept his father’s bargain and nodded, taking Dean by the hand and pulling him out of there. They walked aimlessly for a moment before Dean chuckled. Sam looked at him, and he could see that, although Dean was pretending to be entertained, he was actually sad.

“I don’t think your parents liked me much.” He was clearly uncomfortable and that made Sam angry at his parents once again.

“Hey, don’t mind them. They have so many stupid rules, that’s why I’m always breaking them. And even if they don’t come around, I’ll make them see how amazing a knight you’d be.” Dean smiled at him, but Sam knew right then that, if it was decided that Dean should go back home and not become a knight, he would do as told. Dean followed rules, even if they inconvenienced him. It was honourable, but also annoying.

Sam sighed, taking Dean to his room, tired of being in the eyes of knights, maids and butlers. Besides, he wanted to enjoy Dean in privacy before they took him away from him.

When they entered Sam’s room, Dean was once again in awe and Sam smiled fondly. It was amazing how hard he had fallen in love with a boy he barely knew, but he had, and he had no regrets. Dean was beautiful, kind and eager, and Sam liked that.

Sam motioned for Dean to sit on the loveseat he had by his window, and Dean did, looking out, having a beautiful view of the whole kingdom, and then beyond, into the woods. Sam sat beside him, looking at Dean as the boy looked out the window. When Dean finally soaked that view in, he turned to look at Sam with a smile, but then blushed when he noticed they were so close.

“What…?” Dean asked, bringing a hand to his face. “Is there something on my face?” He rubbed at himself, and Sam took his hand away from his face, making Dean’s eyes lock on his. Sam could feel himself blushing as well, his heart beating fast.

“Can I kiss you?” Sam asked, his boldness urging him to take advantage of the situation, afraid of not seeing Dean ever again if his parents decided Dean couldn’t become a knight. Dean, if possible, blushed even more, eyes a little wide. He opened his mouth and closed it a couple of times, before giving a determined nod.

Sam could explode from happiness at that moment. He had never kissed anyone, always thought his first kiss would be with his wife on his wedding day, but he couldn’t let this opportunity pass. He knew he probably shouldn’t do this – even if Dean did become a knight, Sam would still be expected to marry a princess and have heirs. Dean, as a man, was unable to give him that.

However, Sam let himself be selfish. He had never fallen in love, and now that he had, he didn’t want to let Dean go.

Sam got closer, slowly, and Dean closed his eyes. Sam, unable to take his eyes off Dean’s beautiful face, only closed his when his lips met Dean’s.

And by all gods, Dean’s lips were the softest thing Sam had ever felt in his entire life – and he grew up with velvet, satin, and all the most expensive fabric men could make, and yet, Dean’s lips managed to be softer, even more inviting.

However, the kiss didn’t last long. Almost as soon as their lips met, Dean’s whole body went soft and Sam had to hold him so he wouldn’t fall down. Sam wondered if Dean had just fainted from being kissed, or if something had happened. He tried calling the boy’s name, tried giving soft slaps on Dean’s face in an attempt to wake him up, but nothing worked.

After a few minutes, Sam brought Dean to his bed, lying him there. Dean looked like he had fallen asleep, and yet, that was terrifying.

Without thinking twice, Sam left his room in a hurry, locking the door behind himself. He ran through the castle, to his parents’ quarters, but they weren’t there. He tried the throne room, but they also weren’t there. He finally went to the meeting room where they had talked with them earlier, and he was surprised to see that his parents weren’t alone.

Castiel was also there.

The three of them turned to Sam as he entered, tears in his eyes. Before he could say anything, Mary shook her head and brought her hands to her mouth.

“Oh no.” Sam heard her whisper and noticed that she was also crying.

“What is it?” Castiel asked, and Sam turned to him, confused. But then, remembering what Dean had told him, Sam decided to just tell them what happened.

“Dean fainted. I… I can’t wake him up. I don’t know what happened and—” Before he could continue speaking, Mary grabbed him by the shoulders.

“What did you do?” Sam’s eyes widened and he shook his head.

“Nothing, I—” She interrupted him again.

“ _What did you do?_ ” She asked, louder, but John came to her, pulling her to his chest.

“Castiel, is there anything that can be done?” Sam felt like there was something important that he was missing.

“Unfortunately, nothing within my power.” Mary sobbed, hiding her face on John’s chest. He could only hold her, a pained expression on his face.

“What… What’s going on? What are you talking about?” Sam frowned. Castiel turned to him with a sad expression, and then turned to Mary.

“I think you should tell him the truth.” Mary shook her head, still sobbing.

“Tell me what?” Sam asked, louder this time, growing anxious by the second. If they knew what was wrong with Dean, why weren’t they doing anything?

“Sam, your mother…” John started and then paused, giving a long sigh. “She made a mistake.” Sam just looked at his father. “Mary. You should be the one to explain. I’m still trying to… understand what you’ve just told me.”

Castiel helped Mary sit on a chair and, putting two fingers on her forehead, a light emanated from the tips of his fingers. Sam’s eyes widened and he looked at Castiel, alarmed, but both Mary and John apparently thought this was normal. Once Castiel was done, Mary was calmer, breathing slower, tears subsiding.

“Sam, sit here.” She asked, and Sam sat beside her. Mary took his hands in hers and held them tenderly, much like she had done multiple times. “When I met your father, I fell in love with him at first sight. He was kind, generous, funny. I knew I wanted to marry him from the beginning. However, after we got engaged, a neighbouring kingdom was attacked, and we lent some of our own Knights to help them fight. Your father… He was one of them.”

“What does this have to do with anything?” Sam interrupted, looking at his father, but John had such a weird expression on his face and that left Sam even more anxious.

“John was badly wounded in the battle, and there wasn’t anything that could be done to save his life.” Mary said, softly and Sam frowned. “I… I loved him. I couldn’t just let him die.” Sam understood that, he was feeling the same towards Dean, who had just fainted and wouldn’t wake up. Sam almost said that, but he knew he couldn’t just say that he was in love with Dean. “I went to a man, a sorcerer. I begged him to cure your father. And he did.” Sam nodded in understanding, still confused. “However, in exchange, my second child would fall in love with their sibling, bringing disgrace upon the kingdom.”

Sam frowned, not really following Mary’s story. Sam was an only child, so she shouldn’t be worried about having a sibling falling in love with him – and even if he ended up having a sibling in the future, Sam knew that his heart belonged to Dean.

“I got pregnant soon after I got married. No one knew, only your father and some selected maids. I didn’t even leave my room after I started showing. I decided to keep his life a secret. John didn’t know what I had done, so I entrusted Castiel with the life of my baby. We lied to John, saying that the child had been dead. We mourned him, both of us. John because he honestly thought his son had died, and me because I wanted to have my son, but it was too dangerous to keep him here.”

As Mary spoke, Sam started to comprehend. Mary had had a baby before him, a baby she had given Castiel to look after. The only person Castiel looked after was Dean, which made Sam the second son who fell in love with his older sibling. Sam almost didn’t notice when his mother continued speaking.

“The sorcerer came to me one day, not long after his birth. He knew what I had done, somehow. And he worsened the curse put on me. Now, when my firstborn was kissed by his one true love, he’d die. Castiel put some spells of his own, but he isn’t a sorcerer, he can’t undo a spell like this and…”

“Your first child… it’s Dean.” Mary nodded, still crying, but subdued by whatever Castiel did to her. “And I just killed him.”

“I don’t believe you killed him.” Castiel spoke, and Sam remembered that he wasn’t alone with his mother, realising too late that he had just confessed to kissing Dean. “My spells… I believe it only put Dean in an endless slumber.”

“Oh, yeah, so much better to sleep forever than to be dead!” Sam basically yelled, sarcasm dripping from his tone. Mary flinched and Sam was angry. He was angry that his whole life he had been sheltered just because he couldn’t fall in love with his brother, and he was angry because he didn’t grow up with a brother in the first place. He was also angry that Dean had had to live in a cabin in the woods for twenty years, instead of having the comfort Sam had.

“Asleep, we can try figuring out how to wake up without messing with the nature of the world. Dead things should stay dead. Asleep, it’s possible to wake up.” Castiel said and, though Sam wanted to feel at ease with what he said, he couldn’t help but remain angry. He looked at his dad, to his mom and lastly, to Castiel.

“You’ll work day and night and you won’t stop until you wake him up.” Sam said, pointing at Castiel.

“Samuel!” Mary exclaimed, and Sam turned to her.

“I’ll make sure he comes back to life. And when he does, if he feels for me what I feel for him, no one, not even you, dad, or this entire kingdom, will manage to tear us apart.” And with that, he left. He heard his mother saying his name again, but he didn’t return. He had to stay by Dean’s side.

And that was what happened. Castiel would spend the majority of his time by Dean’s side, trying different types of spells, prayers and even herbal, medical things, but nothing worked. Sam wouldn’t leave Dean’s side, too worried that if he left him, Castiel would slack off – or worse, Castiel find a way to wake Dean up and Sam not there to see.

Three months later, everyone was growing restless. John and Mary because they wanted Sam to leave his room, to eat with them by the table, to go to practice, to even walk around town if he wished, but Sam wouldn’t budge. Castiel was running out of spells and Sam could clearly see that he was becoming hopeless.

Sam, however, wouldn’t give up.

Castiel left the room for the night and Sam lay by Dean’s side, just watching him, as he did most of the nights. Then he brought a hand to Dean’s face, caressing it tenderly.

“How am I supposed to live without you now that I’ve met you?” Sam whispered. He had had this monologue most nights, but he couldn’t stop thinking about it. “I know you’re my brother and I know these feelings started because of a curse, but I wouldn’t change anything. I love you. I need you to wake up, to come back to me.”

And with that, he kissed Dean on the lips, a tear falling onto Dean’s cheek.

He lowered his head to Dean’s chest and started crying, clutching at Dean’s midsection.

Sam almost leapt over the bed when he felt a hand on his arm. He let go of Dean long enough to see that it was Dean, eyes opening slowly. Unable to believe his eyes, Sam sobbed harder, and Dean sat on the bed, pulling him closer.

“What is it? Why are you crying?” Dean asked and Sam could only hold onto him with all his might. “Sammy, speak to me.”

“I thought I’d lose you forever.” Sam finally managed to speak, looking up at Dean again.

“I’m here. I’m not leaving you.” Dean smiled, leaning forward to give Sam a kiss, but Sam put some distance between them, and Dean looked puzzled. “Sorry, I must have misunderstood—”

“No, it’s just… Last time we kissed, you fell into a deep sleep. You’ve been asleep for three months and… And now you’re awake again. I don’t want to accidently put you to sleep once again.” Sam explained, and Dean’s eyes widened.

“What? I…” He was silent for a moment, clearly confused.

“I’ll… I’ll ask Castiel. And if he says it’s okay, I’ll kiss you. Gods, if he says it’s okay, I’ll never stop kissing you.” Sam promised, and Dean blushed, but smiled.

It was close to midnight, but Sam didn’t care. He woke Castiel up and brought him back to his room to give a look on Dean. After making sure the curse had already been lifted, Sam kissed Dean right there, in front of Castiel. Dean blushed, Castiel had been his parental figure all his life, and it was probably embarrassing to have him witness this, but Castiel simply smiled and let them be.

Sam had no idea how his parents would react, or even if they’d tell Dean the truth, but Sam knew that, if anyone was against them, they could always go back to the cabin in the woods and live there for the rest of their lives – that would bring Sam more joy than being prince, unable to rule by Dean’s side.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are ♥♥♥


End file.
